


That's the plan, rule the world

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandot Creativity, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin catches Arthur doing something, Arthur doesn't really seem to mind.Written for Fandot Creativity Night, prompts were 'laundry day,' or 'newspaper.'





	That's the plan, rule the world

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a darn thing.

"Laundry day, see you there, underthings, tumbling."

Martin peered up from his newspaper with a quizzical look on his face. He got up slowly and started walking quietly to the laundry room.

"Wanna say, love your hair, here I go, mumbling. With my freeze ray I will stop the world."

Martin had to stifle a giggle when he came to the door leading into the laundry room of the flat that he shared with Arthur. Arthur was throwing laundry haphazardly into the washing machine whilst singing (if one could call it singing) along with his iPod. He looked positively ridiculous and Martin loved him so much because of it. 

"That I'm the guy to make it real. The feelings you don't dare to feel. I'll bend the world to our will, and we'll make time stand still."

Arthur looked up at his Skip, grinned broadly at him, grabbed him by the waist, murmured into his ear, "That's the plan, rule the world, you and me, any day."

Martin was quite content with ruling the world with Arthur. He was, after all, Captain Wing Commander, Sir Arthur Shappey; he was perfectly capable of taking over  _anything._  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Joss Whedon and Neil Patrick Harris for using "My Freeze Ray" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog in this fic.


End file.
